Over & Over
by Alfie und Micky
Summary: AU - Someone's having a sleepover. MPJ, EL . A/N - Warning for head hopping.


Emily danced around the warm lounge with her hands wrapped around a teddy bear as she listened to the old music of Dusty Springfield. She opened her eyes when she softly bumped into the sofa and looked around the dimly lit room with the only light coming from the roaring fire in the fireplace.

A chuckling voice came from the man sitting in the chair facing away from the fire. "Are those new. They're cute," he said as he continued to chuckle.

Emily looked down at her pink flannelette pajamas and smiled. She thought he'd notice. She continued to dance around as he laughed and finally he had to stand and go over to her.

He gently grasped the teddy and put it onto the couch as he took her hand and her hip and begun to sway to the music with her.

When he spun her he noticed something written on the backside of her flannelette pants 'Best'. That it was he thought as Emily noticed his stares and blushed as he smirked and spanked her before quickly spinning her again and swaying some more.

Miss Parker stepped into the kitchen as she saw Jarod getting a bowl and some chips, a second later he looked up at her and was taken aback by what she was wearing. She could be wearing anything and he would still think she was beautiful. Pink flannelette pajamas also looked really good on her.

She looked at him for a moment before she walked off to the lounge to find Emily. Jarod noticed something written across Parker's pajama pants - 'Friends' - and wondered what it meant. Was it meant to be some provocative suggestion and if so why was it not written across her chest? He chose to ignore it otherwise he might begin to go red thinking of her chest and cute little ass as she liked to refer to it.

"Emily!" Parker shouted as she saw Emily and Lyle kissing.

Quickly Emily withdrew as she blushed red and hoped Lyle couldn't tell in the dim light but with that kind of smirk on his face as he slowly moved his head away from her... he knew.

Lyle smiled innocently at his big sister and went back to his previous seat as Miss Parker went to stand next to Emily. "Ems, do we really need to wear these?" she asked as she looked down at her pajamas.

"I've never been to a sleepover before," she said as she could see Miss Parker taking pity on her and then simply nodding as Jarod walked in with a bowl of chips and just couldn't help himself when he quickly peeked at Miss Parker's ass and slightly blushed realizing what it meant when he looked to his sister's pajama bottoms.

Lyle saw Jarod staring at something and went to see what it was; when he realized what it was he smirked once more as the ladies seem to be strangely oblivious.

"Stop staring at my sister's ass!" Jarod shouted at Lyle when he saw him smiling, alerting the ladies to what was going on behind their backs. Literally.

"What do you mean? You were staring at my sister's first!" he argued back. "And Emily is my girlfriend," he stated and couldn't help but smiling at the look of shock on both Jarod and Parker's faces.

"What!?"

Lyle pulled Emily gently to his side and put his arm around her hip and Emily blushed at him just proving what he said was right as Jarod's jaw hit the ground. The last song on the disc begun to play as once more he took her hand and laid a hand on her hip, swaying softly to the music.

Miss Parker was so over it, like she couldn't already tell with all those fleeting glances and smiles. The thing she was shocked about is that he'd actually told Jarod after what he had done to him in that forest cabin. He was either crazy or very much in love... she'd take that as both.

Miss Parker tugged on Jarod's sleeve and he quickly looked around to her face seeing what she wanted. He mimicked what Lyle had done and before long they were swaying.

Lyle and Emily gave each other a knowing look before Lyle moved his head down to hers and gave her passionate smooch.

No way was he going to copy that! Jarod thought as he quickly looked back at Miss Parker to give her an 'Are they serious?' look to see her looking away and blushing. When she looked back at him after a second he quickly moved his lips to hers and shyly kissed her.

Well practiced Lyle continued to make out with Emily. The hand that was placed on her hip slipped stealthily down to the best ass and Emily quietly slapped it and moved it back into place. Lyle smirked once more as he loved to piss her off. His hand quickly seized her hips and pulled her body closer to his. She bit his lip and moved away again as then he begun to laugh and hugged her around the waist.

Emily giggled and put her arms around his neck swaying together without any music and smiling at him as his face moved back in to taste her sweet kisses that made him crazy and giddy.

~fin~


End file.
